I am Natsume Hyuuga's girl
by ejo
Summary: A contest was made for girls to join to be his girlfriend. Sumire, Mikan's bestfriend, was dumped by Natsume himself. Mikan knew she has to do something. Her plans? Join the contest, win it and break Natsume Hyuuga's heart. Will she succeed? R
1. I am Mikan Sakura

**I**_ a_**m**_ N_**a**_t_**s**_u_**m**_e _**H**_y_**u**_u_**g**_a_'**s**_ g_**i**_r_**l**

**Summary**: Every girl wants Natsume Hyuuga for herself excluding a certain brunette and her stoic best friend. Then a contest was made to be Natsume's girlfriend. Of course, every girl joined. Mikan never plans to have a connection with Hyuuga until her best friend, Sumire, was dumped by him. Now, she plans to join the contest, win it and break the guy's heart for revenge for her best friend and for herself. Will she succeed?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Gakuen Alice and its characters. Only this story and the plot.

* * *

Natsume Hyuuga is every girl's dream boy. He is considered as a _perfect_ man but one thing is missing. He has no girlfriend. Every guy in the academy has a girl of his own except for him that is. So, he and his best friend Ruka Nogi planned to have a contest for every girl to join to be Natsume's girlfriend.

Soon a flock of girls wanted to join, not hundredths but thousands!

But this story is not based on Natsume's life alone. It's about Mikan Sakura too. A funny, bubbly and lovable girl, not to mention dense too. She has the looks and the brains though she has no boyfriend of her own.

Mikan has many friends but only four girls are the closest to her. It's Hotaru Imai, Sumire Shouda, Anna Umenomiya and Nonoko Ogasawara.

"Mikannnnnnnn!" cried Sumire. Tears kept flowing out of her eyes. She run to the arms of her best friend and hug her tightly.

"Sumi-chan, what's wrong?" asked Mikan as she wipes her friend's tears.

"I was dumped by Natsume-sama," She blurted out. "I finally confessed to him but he dumped me and even humiliated me."

"Sumi-chan, you already have Koko as your partner. You _couldn't_ possibly two-time him, can you?" Mikan said as pats her back.

Sumire gave a long sniff. "Well, if Natsume-sama takes me in then I'll bid my farewell to Koko-kun."

Mikan frowned at her friend. That was practically not nice at all to be hearing those kinds of words from your best friend.

"I'm kidding," Stated Sumire who was still crying. "But if Natsume-sama actually takes me in then I'll really say goodbye to Koko."

"Sumire!"

"I'm kidding!"

Mikan gave a long sigh. Natsume Hyuuga is really ruining her life since the very day she came to the academy. She has to act now. She has to do something about it. She looked to her side and saw a pamphlet:

**Natsume Hyuuga is seeking **

**For a beautiful maiden.**

**Want to be his girl?**

**Then join this contest:**

'**Battle for Hyuuga'**

_**-Contact Hyuuga-san or Nogi-san for more details-**_

_Interesting_

And for the first time, her mind started to work for an evil plan. She laughed to herself causing Sumire to be horrified.

"M-Mikan??"

Then Mikan started to laugh hysterically. "I finally found a way to ruin that Hyuuga's life."

"H-Huh??"

"I'll join that contest…"

"Huh!!??"

"…And I'll do _this_ and _that_ to him." She laughed once more to herself, not minding her friend is in front of her and staring at her. Then Mikan left Sumire with confusing thoughts in her mind.

* * *

I'll join that _stupid _contest, win it with flying colors, be that arrogant jerk's girl for a moment and then I'll make him _drool_ over me and then I shall break his heart to smithereens, thought Mikan.

"Mikan…"

Then Mikan began to grin and laugh hysterically at herself and her devilish plan.

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

The brunette fell on the floor with a loud thud. "Ouch, that hurts Hotaru." She said as she rubs her sore butt.

"It's not my fault at all," stated Hotaru. "You're basically grinning and laughing to yourself causing me to have goose bumps. So it's entirely your fault."

"Hotaru, can you just leave me alone for a second?" asked Mikan flatly.

"Oh, aren't you the one who can't leave me alone for a second?" posed Hotaru as she neared her eyes at her friend.

"Whatever." Mikan said in defeat.

"Anyway, Sumire told me to check you out if you gone nuts. And oh boy, you sure have. So what's the cause of this?" inquired Hotaru. "Love, perhaps?"

Mikan smirk and simply said, "Sec-ret." Then she skipped her way to her room.

"She's definitely planning something. And I ought to find out what." Thought Hotaru.

* * *

"Natsume if you keep saying 'No' to every girl who joins then what's the use of this contest for?" asked Ruka.

Natsume sighed. "I want to find the perfect match for me _and I want to see her join in this contest too_."

"Natsume, why do I get the vibes from you that you just wanted _her_ to join?" asked Ruka, suspiciously.

"What do you mean? _Man, this guy is sharp_." Stated Natsume.

"Don't 'what-do-you-mean-me'," Said Ruka. "I know what you're planning."

"Yeah??"

"Why yo-…" Nut Ruka was interrupted when he saw his girlfriend, Hotaru, go towards them.

"H-Hotaru!" exclaimed Ruka "What are you doing in here?"

"My friend, Mikan the Idiot, is acting strangely. Did this Hyuuga brat do something to her?" She asked.

"Me? I'm innocent. I didn't even get near at her today. I'm sitting here _all_ day _longgg_." He said with a small smile carving on his face.

"Really? Then why does my instinct tell me that you're the suspect of this crime. Mmm?" Inquired Hotaru as she neared her eyes at him.

"Imai, human beings have no instincts only animals have. _Hmph, but you're probably one an animal yourself._" He said.

Hotaru glared at him and whispered to herself, "I'll find out why that Idiot is acting strange."

**To be continued**

**Love it? Don't ever forget to give me a review!**


	2. I am acting strange

**I**_ a_**m**_ N_**a**_t_**s**_u_**m**_e _**H**_y_**u**_u_**g**_a_'**s**_ g_**i**_r_**l**

**Summary**: Every girl wants Natsume Hyuuga for herself excluding a certain brunette and her stoic best friend. Then a contest was made to be Natsume's girlfriend. Of course, every girl joined. Mikan never plans to have a connection with Hyuuga until her best friend, Sumire, was dumped by him. Now, she plans to join the contest, win it and break the guy's heart for revenge for her best friend and for herself. Will she succeed?

**Disclaimer**: If I really did own it, then my name will not be ejo but Higuchi Tachibana. All rights go to Higuchi Tachibana-sensei.

* * *

Everybody is talking about the contest that was founded by Ruka Nogi and Natsume Hyuuga himself. Every school paper made it as a headline. Even girls from other schools joined too.

"Woah," exclaimed Ruka. "More entries have arrived." His desk was filled with a bunch of paper.

"Well," stated Koko. "That is to be expected when you hear Natsume-_sama_'s name." Koko is a lovable guy, mischievous, a top-notch prankster and handsome too. His dirty-brown, spiky hair is his best charm.

"Did Natsume already choose?" asked Kitsumine.

"Well," said Ruka. "He still hasn't but I chose some girls who he might like."

"Did you ask his opinion?" asked Koko.

Ruka gave an edgy smile and shook his head promptly. Koko grinned has he saw Ruka's reaction.

"But I still think he will choose Mi-…" Kitsumine was thumped by the head by none other than Natsume Hyuuga. Ruka, Koko and Kitsumine turned their heads at him and gave a nervous smile.

"Oh my, hello Natsume." Said Ruka.

"H-Hello…" uttered Koko.

"M-Morning Natsume." Muttered Kitsumine.

Natsume simply glared at them and sat on his seat. Koko and Kitsumine went back to their seats as fast as they could. Ruka gave out once more a nervous smile and sat beside Natsume.

"Good morning!" shouted Mikan who managed to arrive early today. She always greets her friends and classmates with a dazzling smile and a loud voice.

"Good morning Mikan-chan." Said Yuu the class representative. He is the top-snatcher in their batch. He is also Anna's boyfriend.

"So the Idiot manage to arrive early this time. A miracle has been performed under my very own nose." Said Hotaru.

Mikan shrugged it off and went to her seat.

"Polka, still wearing printed panties?" asked Natsume sarcastically. Everyone in the class B-2 knows that Natsume teasing Mikan is ordinary for them like a routine, a cycle to be exact. Unordinary for them is: Mikan and Natsume being lovey-dovey. That will surely bring the highest level of shock out of them.

Then after a few minutes, Mikan begins to remember her 'little' plan in stored for Natsume alone. Then she began to laugh manically at herself causing everyone in the room to look at her.

"M-Mikan-chan??" muttered Anna.

"Oh boy, she has gone nuts."

"She finally snapped, huh?"

"S-Sakura-san?"

Yes, everyone in the classroom caught her attention. Then after a few seconds, Mikan realized what she has done and gave out a nervous chuckle and an apologetic smile. Hotaru just neared her eyes at her.

"Hey, did you notice that Mikan-chan is acting a _little bit _strange?" asked Anna with a soft voice.

"A little bit?" exclaimed Sumire. "She is acting VERY, VERY weird."

"Did some guys molest her or something?" whispered Nonoko.

"I think it has got to do with the Hyuuga contest." Said Hotaru.

"Impossible!" exclaimed Sumire. "Natsume will never fall in love with a ditz like her! _If he went crazy, he might._"

"Hey, isn't that the other way around?" said Nonoko.

"Hmph." Pouted Sumire as she crossed her arms.

"Now, now guys we do not have a proof that it's really the 'Hyuuga contest' what made Mikan like this." Stated Anna.

"I think Mikan-chan is in love with Natsume-kun though she hasn't realized it yet." Whispered Nonoko.

"Impossible!" yelled Sumire causing some of their classmates to look at her.

"You keep saying 'Impossible' a lot today, you know?" said Hotaru.

"Should we spy on her?" asked Anna.

"That's what I plan to do." Said Hotaru as she glances at Mikan who was secretly laughing to herself.

"That's against Human rights." Said Nonoko.

"This is for Mikan's good, you know?" said Hotaru. "Here's what we'll do."

Then the four of them whispered to one another.

* * *

"Will it work?" asked Sumire.

"There's a 99.9% chance it will work. So I guess it will." Said Hotaru.

"Let's do it!" said Anna and Nonoko in unison.

Unknown to them, a pair of chocolate brown eyes are staring at them. "Hmph. As if that will work, Hotaru. I've planned my scheme perfectly." Mumbled Mikan. There's a strong possibility that the 99.9% chance will not work at all since we do not know what life has in store for us. A single remaining one percent might change it all, you know?

A battle of wits has begun...

**To be continued**

**Please drop me a review! It will make me happy! Please review and drop by in my other stories. Thanks! Love you all!!!  
**


	3. I am being stalked

**I**_ a_**m**_ N_**a**_t_**s**_u_**m**_e _**H**_y_**u**_u_**g**_a_'**s**_ g_**i**_r_**l**

**Summary**: Every girl wants Natsume Hyuuga for herself excluding a certain brunette and her stoic best friend. Then a contest was made to be Natsume's girlfriend. Of course, every girl joined. Mikan never plans to have a connection with Hyuuga until her best friend, Sumire, was dumped by him. Now, she plans to join the contest, win it and break the guy's heart for revenge for her best friend and for herself. Will she succeed?

**Disclaimer**: Want to own it but I can't.

* * *

"Do you see her, _Green monster 101_?"

"Mou, Hotaru, why is my codename like that?" complained Sumire.

"Answer the question, _Green monster 101_! _Well, it fits your image_." Answered Hotaru back but in a low voice.

"Yes, I see her. She's in front of the comfort room," answered Sumire. "She's coming in."

"Keep an eye on her."

"Roger."

Sumire quietly tiptoed as she went in the comfort room. She was about to give Mikan a '_surprise attack_' when she saw herself on the mirror.

"My god! My hair is in a mess and so is my make-up!" she cried. "I better _fix_ myself up." Unknown to her, Mikan already left the comfort room with a triumphant smirk.

**Sumire Shouda- **silently retires.

* * *

"Eagle, Eagle," called Anna. "I see the target. One o'clock at the Home Economics room."

"Keep a close eye on her, _Cotton Candy 202_." Said Hotaru.

"Roger, Eagle."

Anna followed Mikan as she went in the Home Economics room. Then she smelled good. Something delicious. Something wonderful…

Anna noticed a delicious-looking pastry at the counter. Now, she has to choose over a matter about life and death. Will she continue to follow Mikan or will she follow her instincts to eat and examine that pastry?

"Nah, I better taste that pastry and examine it." She said as she grabbed a bite from the plate.

Unknown to her, Mikan left with another triumphant smirk.

**Anna Umenomiya**- willingly retires.

* * *

"Where is her location, _Chemist Girl 303_?" asked Hotaru.

"She's in front of the Chemistry Lab. Something's fishy, she's smiling cunningly." Replied Nonoko.

"Be careful _Chemist Girl 303_." Replied Hotaru back. "All of our _soldiers_ were tempted by _Demon Mikan 666_."

"Roger, Eagle." She said.

Nonoko is the second cleverest girl in the class (second to Hotaru that is.). She wouldn't be fooled by some traps and some _Demon Mikan 666_, right?

Wrong!

As Mikan entered the room, Nonoko silently follows her friend. There's only one thing to describe the Chemistry Laboratory of Alice Academy: **Hell**. The foul stench, the creepy variety of specimens, the mysterious door beside the cabinet and most of all the face of the Science administrator that once you stare deep in his eyes, you'll see him everywhere wearing a white long gown lab soaking with blood.

Nonoko entered the room. The place was dark, very dark. Not even a bare of sunlight entered the room. _It's Hell alright_.

Nonoko shivered and quivered from fear as she smelled the disgusting odor. Then she saw someone moving behind the cabinets beside the _mysterious_ door. She gulped.

"No-No-Ko O-Sa-Ga-Wa-Ra." It said, creepily.

"Eie," Nonoko uttered. "Eie!!! Help! Help! It's the Science Administrator!" Then she left the room quickly as possible.

Nonoko might be the second cleverest girl but she's the first scaredy cat in the class and will instantly run away as long as she see something scary.

**Nonoko Osagawara**- quickly retires.

* * *

Behind from the shadows, Mikan stood there and smirking happily and all. "Thanks for the help, Michigan-san." She said.

"No problem, Mikan-san. I'm glad that I helped you." Michigan-san replied.

Then Mikan left the Science Lab with a triumphant smirk.

Hotaru's plans: Grab Mikan from behind and knock her out. Then tie her up in a rope, when she wakes up, we'll ask her some questions. If she doesn't respond, then we'll torture her.

Mikan's plan: Make the others distracted.

"Mikan Sakura!" someone called her from behind. Hotaru Imai. Mikan turned her head around and stared at her friend.

"I did some research about the Hyuuga contest," said Hotaru. "And I saw your name listed."

There's no one in the Academy that can hide secrets from Hotaru Imai. Her source and information is top-notch and very reliable but it's also a mystery where she gets those kinds of information.

"Yes, it's true. I joined that contest." Mikan said.

"What for?" asked Hotaru.

"Why do you care so much?" asked Mikan.

"Because I'm your best friend and I should know how things go around with your life." Stated Hotaru.

"You're in no position that you can choose what I want." Said Mikan.

"I never said that you can't join," said Hotaru. "I just want to know _why_ you joined."

Mikan stared at her friend. "It's for Sumire." She finally stated. Then she told Hotaru everything.

* * *

"I see." She muttered.

"Will you help me?" asked Mikan. Of course she knew Hotaru will help her, one of their friend is in trouble so she'll definitely help…

… _probably_.

"No, thank you." Hotaru said.

"Why?" asked Mikan.

"You started this so it will be up to you to finish it. Plus, I don't want to waste my time on that Hyuuga contest. _I want you to be independent_." Said Hotaru.

Mikan gave out a frown. "Fine."

-

Next day,

-

Mikan gulped. She stood in front of the large building (rented by Ruka and Natsume for the audition). The judges will be asking questions and Mikan has to answer them. If it is Mathematics then she'll have to say goodbye.

"Welcome, Mikan Sakura. Please enter."

**To be continued**

**Please review!**


	4. I am determined

**I am Natsume Hyuuga's girl**

**Summary**: Every girl wants Natsume Hyuuga for herself excluding a certain brunette and her stoic best friend. Then a contest was made to be Natsume's girlfriend. Of course, every girl joined. Mikan never plans to have a connection with Hyuuga until her best friend, Sumire, was dumped by him. Now, she plans to join the contest, win it and break the guy's heart for revenge for her best friend and for herself. Will she succeed?

**Disclaimer**: GA isn't mine, I really wish I do but reality sucks and I have to face that.

* * *

"Welcome, Mikan Sakura. Please enter."

Mikan couldn't comprehend how Natsume managed to get such a fine building like this. Even if it was for some contest, with this money she could eat millions of howalon in a year. The thought of it made her angrier at the boy.

"Just because he's a top star, he gets everything he wants," She mumbled to herself. "Natsume Hyuuga, I surely won't forgive you!"

I was escorted to a waiting room.

A lot of pretty woman was sitting in the room, doing nothing but checking themselves out in their own mirrors. She scoffed at the sight of them.

"You shouldn't do that," A girl said, making Mikan turn to her. "They'll think that you're trying to challenge them. Keeping a low profile is a good tactic now."

"And who are you?" Mikan asked as she took a seat beside the girl.

"I'm Luna," She said as she played the tips of her hair. "Luna Koizumi."

"I see," was all Mikan could utter. She carefully stared at the girl, she's a really beautiful girl. She has long legs, a perfect curvy figure and a nice outfit to go with her curves. "You're pretty."

Luna gave out a smile. "Thank you but I do get that a lot."

Mikan rolled at her eyes. She shouldn't have complimented the woman.

"What made you join the contest?" Luna asked as she crossed her legs.

_I can't tell her that it's for revenge, she might even strangle me for doing such a thing_, Mikan thought.

"When I first saw Natsume, I noticed a different aura around him. He's different from other boys," She started, trying to force a smile which came out naturally, making Luna's eyes widen. "I really, really like him so I'll do anything to win this contest."

Luna looked down then turned to her once again, "You're interesting. Your reason and mine is completely different."

"Huh?"

"I joined this contest due to the fact that Natsume's rich. I'm in need of money. If I became his girlfriend, I'll get privileges that I can't have now," She said. "Unlike you, I don't have such a pure reason for trying to win this contest."

Mikan labelled the woman as a gold digger.

She thought that if this woman won, she'll just use Natsume for her own benefit. Even though she joined because she wanted to get revenge, she didn't like the idea of using other people for one's benefit.

"Hey," Mikan called, forcing Luna to look at her. "I don't plan on letting you win with such an unreasonable excuse like that. Even though Natsume is a big fat jerk, he's still a great kind who cares for his friends. If I have to win so that you can't get your paws on him, I'll win."

Luna looked at her in bewilderment but smiles in the end, "If it is you, Mikan Sakura, who wins then I don't mind at all in losing."

"Fight me for Hyuuga," Mikan said firmly, full of resolve. "Fight me fair and square."

Luna closed her eyes and gave out a smile, "I will. Don't expect me to go easy on you."

"I know."

"I'll give you an early warning," Luna said as she stood from her seat. "I have chosen that you are my rival, be worthy of my decision."

Mikan smirked, "I won't back down."

Luna smiled, "I'll be giving you a hint, see that girl over there?"

She pointed at the middle school's Snow Princess, Nobara. With curly hair, she stands out. Her pale yet smooth skin is one of her interesting features as well. She has fairly large eyes with light blue as its colour.

"Attention, Luna Koizumi," A woman said. "The judges are calling for you."

"Bye bye girlie." Luna said as she waved goodbye to the brunette.

Mikan felt a bit nervous, not because of Luna's taunts but because of the existence of Nobara who was joining the contest. Mikan idolized Nobara-sempai who's not just pretty and kind but smart as well. But since she's wielding a dangerous alice which is hard to manipulate, nobody but the teachers went near her.

Mikan longed to talk to her, with the Nullification alice at her side, she felt confident that she won't get hurt by Nobara's alice.

"Hello." Mikan greeted with a smile.

Nobara stared up at her and tried to avoid her gaze, "You shouldn't get close to me, I might do something I don't mean to y-you."

Mikan reached her hand out and placed it on Nobara's shoulder. Surprisingly, she wasn't hurt at all like the other previous victims.

"Trust me," Mikan said with a wink. "You won't hurt me Sempai."

Nobara felt happy and couldn't help but muster a smile.

"What's your name?" She asked to the brunette, who took a seat next to hers.

"Mikan Sakura. Elementary Batch." She replied.

"So you're the one who's holding the rare alice that's talked about these days," Nobara said softly. "No wonder, you didn't got hurt. I'm having a hard time controlling my alice, you see."

"Nobara-sempai," Mikan started as she stared to Nobara's eyes. "I was wondering, why did you join this contest?"

Nobara smiled at her, "Well, being in the Middle School Section I don't get to see him much but since this contest has arrived, this is an opportunity to confess my feelings. I don't mind if I get rejected, as long as I've tried conveying my feelings."

"So you really like Natsume Hyuuga that much?" Mikan asked.

"Eh?"

Then Nobara suddenly laughed, it was a light laugh, "You seem to have misunderstood me, I don't like Hyuuga-kun."

"Eh?"

"The one I like is Ruka Nogi-kun," She said as she fidgeted on her seat. "When I heard that he is a judge in this contest, I decided to take this opportunity to confess to him."

When Nobara said that, Mikan gave out a sigh of relief. She didn't wonder why she gave out such a sigh when she heard Nobara's reason.

"But Sempai," Mikan said, getting Nobara's attention. "Ruka already has a girlfriend, don't you know?"

Nobara jaw dropped, "G-Girlfriend?"

Mikan nodded firmly, "She's Hotaru Imai."

Nobara felt her body slowly weakening with Mikan's words.

"The world is so cruel." She said as tears slowly fell from her eyes.

"Attention, Nobara Ibaragi," The lady called. "Your turn is up."

"Excuse me?" Mikan said. "I think that Ibaragi-san won't be continuing anymore."

"Is that so?" The woman said as she checked Nobara's state of condition. "Looks like you're right. Then it's time to call forth the next contestant."

Mikan smiled.

"Attention, Mikan Sakura," The woman called. "It's your turn already."

Mikan suddenly felt her bones weakening. She didn't expect to be called so suddenly, she wasn't ready to face Natsume and the other judges. They'll probably laugh at her.

But nonetheless, she stood from her spot and walked towards the room.

"I'll win this game."

**To Be Continued**


	5. I am the winner

**I am Natsume Hyuuga's girl**

**Summary**: Every girl wants Natsume Hyuuga for herself excluding a certain brunette and her stoic best friend. Then a contest was made to be Natsume's girlfriend. Of course, every girl joined. Mikan never plans to have a connection with Hyuuga until her best friend, Sumire, was dumped by him. Now, she plans to join the contest, win it and break the guy's heart for revenge for her best friend and for herself. Will she succeed?

**Disclaimer**: In my dreams perhaps.

* * *

"Hey Natsume," Koko called, who was seat in the left most side of the table. Apparently, Natsume placed him there, he didn't want to seat beside the mind-reader, he'll just stress him to death. "Did you find anyone that captured your interest?"

Natsume groaned. He asked this for the fifteenth time already, "Not yet." And he answered him for the fifteenth time already.

Natsume started to doubt himself, he didn't even know why he even created this contest with Ruka. Was he that bored? No. Perhaps, he thought, he was maybe waiting a chance for _her_ to enter. But that can't happen, right?

He sighed.

When the doors opened, he tried to compose himself. He turned to Ruka who seems to be in a state of shock. He glanced at the area where Ruka was gawking at.

Mikan.

She was there! Standing in front of them – smiling like an angel. It actually took Natsume a few seconds to calm himself down, the shock was too much for him to handle.

He has always thought that Mikan was annoyed by his existence and that's one of the reasons why he fell for her. What is she doing in here? Did she got lost?

"Hey Polka," He called. "I think you went to the wrong place. Get your butt off here and go back to your barbaric best friends."

She felt her vein popping, she tried to control her temper. Once she shows her true motive here, she won't have another chance to have her revenge.

"I'm not lost," She said. "I'm here to win."

Natsume raised his brow, "Why so?"

"Isn't it obvious? I like you Natsume." She said as she beamed a smile out.

He felt his heart thumping madly, he couldn't believe it but his ears wouldn't like to him, won't it? He continued to stare at her, she waited for a response – a proper one.

What should he say? Is this the perfect time to confess his feelings for her? He shook his head. He told himself that this isn't the right time, once he says his feelings, its game over for him. That's the way it worked in his mind.

Ruka nudged Natsume.

"She's waiting for a reply," Ruka whispered. "Isn't this the perfect chance?"

Natsume growled at him, "I don't like her."

Ruka scoffed at him. His best friend is definitely in the state of denial and not to mention – a serious one, "Yeah right," He rolled his eyes at him. "You should take this God-given opportunity."

Natsume wasn't obviously pleased with Ruka's words. Ruka wouldn't understand his manly ego, he totally succumbed to Hotaru when they became a couple. He didn't like that, he isn't a slave for a female especially if it is Mikan Sakura.

"Buzz off." He said to his blonde friend.

_I really like her Ruka but I don't want to risk my image._

"Got it," Koko said as he flashed a grin, making Natsume looked at him.

He wouldn't dare, right?

"Mikan," Koko called while smiling. "Looks like you passed! _Goodness._ It took them long enough."

_Koko, you stupid jerk!_

"I'll think that as of a thank you Natsume!" Koko cried from the other side of the table.

Mikan flashed a smile, "Oh my. Thank you for giving me a chance!" Revenge. Now, she'll have it. She'll give it to him herself.

Natsume stood from his seat and walked closer to her, nearing the distance between the two of them, "Tomorrow onwards, we'll be a couple, is that okay with you?"

"Of course!" She said loudly. What will she do as her next move? Break up with him in front of many students? No, it's too early for that. She needs something that will crush Hyuuga. She took a glance at Ruka then to Koko – _perfect_.

She'll use him to get into Natsume's nerves. With a nullification alice, Koko wouldn't be able to read her mind. Perfect. Just perfect. She only needed him while in the sight of Hyuuga, and Sumire wouldn't mind, won't she?

* * *

The next day came fast but the news spread faster. Everyone in the academy – both students and faculty members – knew that Mikan is currently Natsume Hyuuga's girlfriend. Some accepted that some things are meant to be while some didn't, for instance Sumire Shouda.

"Mikan Sakura!" She screamed deafeningly. "What is the meaning of _that_?" Her finger, apparently, was pointing at the news bulletin on the other side of the wall.

**Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga: an official couple**

**How long will this relationship go?**

Oh that.

"Well," Mikan started. "I won the contest."

"I never knew you liked Natsume," She said, making Mikan cringe in secrecy. "You never told me. I even told you of my feelings for him."

"Now, now." She said, trying to calm her friend down.

"Geez," She said while giving a pout. "Congrats on dating a total jerk. If he breaks your heart, don't come to me while crying, okay?"

I smiled. Sumire is Sumire after all – my best friend.

Don't worry. He won't break my heart, I'll break his. With that thought in mind, I started to laugh, causing Sumire to back away from me.

"You really have gone mad." She said softly.

"Are you really going out with Mikan Sakura?" A girl asked.

Natsume didn't bother looking at her, he gave a slight nod while reading his favourite manga. He must have broken a large number of girls' hearts with his decision to be in a relationship. He was quite full of himself.

"Mikan Sakura is a lucky girl," He said, causing his classmates to look at him. "Because she's dating a guy like me."

They rolled their eyes and went back to do their businesses again. They were used to Natsume's narcissistic side, they're just worried whether Mikan can handle his ego or not.

**To Be Continued**


	6. I am discovered

**I am Natsume Hyuuga's girl**

**Summary**: Every girl wants Natsume Hyuuga for herself excluding a certain brunette and her stoic best friend. Then a contest was made to be Natsume's girlfriend. Of course, every girl joined. Mikan never plans to have a connection with Hyuuga until her best friend, Sumire, was dumped by him. Now, she plans to join the contest, win it and break the guy's heart for revenge for her best friend and for herself. Will she succeed?

**Disclaimer**: I. Do. Not. Own. Gakuen. Alice.

* * *

She tapped her fingers against her table, the sound echoed throughout the room. She kept on thinking ways to fulfil her revenge – she wanted to crush, not just break, Natsume's heart. She wanted to use Koko as well, he's the perfect pawn.

"Mikan Sakura."

She thought that Natsume must realize that Sumire is very valuable–_priceless_.

"Mikan Sakura!" This time, there was a pound of fists against her table, making Mikan look up to the sole individual who most likely would've done that.

Jinno.

Mikan never liked the punk, he's bossy, hard to manage and so strict. She never liked the subject he taught as well.

"Detention." He said while pointing his stick, which he carries most of the time, to Mikan. His pet frog, which was sitting on his shoulders, croaked as if it's seconding Jinno's order.

Mikan batted her lashes, "Oh Jinno-sensei," She in the most _girliest_ voice she could muster, in hopes the stern teacher would forgive her. "Can we just forget what happened?"

"Sa-ku-raaaaa!" He screamed, making Mikan flinch on her seat.

"Fine, I'll just leave the room." She said as she stood from her seat and went outside the room.

* * *

Mikan didn't stay outside of the room, she found it boring. So she decided to take a little peek on Natsume's class. As she stared from outside, she saw Narumi teaching English Literature, but nobody was listening to him except a few students. She also saw that Natsume was just reading his manga, not even looking up to the teacher.

She smirked.

She knocked on the door twice and opened it.

"Mikan-chan," Narumi exclaimed, making some of the students and a certain raven-haired boy glance at her. "What is it that you need?"

"May I kindly excuse one of your students?" She asked sweetly as she curled the tips of her hair.

Narumi smiled back right at her, "Sure, dear-y, which student is it?"

"That would be me, Sir." Natsume said as he rose from his seat, making some of his classmates glance at him. Natsume put down his manga, placed his hands in his pockets and walked towards to Mikan.

_Perfect_, Mikan thought.

"I would like to excuse and talk with Koko for a moment." She suddenly spoke, making some of the students giggle.

Ruka was holding his laughter as much as he could. Natsume felt his veins popping in annoyance, he was humiliated and he didn't enjoy every second of it. But he wasn't just angry because of that, he was pretty much annoyed that his girlfriend called another guy's name.

"M-Me?" Koko uttered, pointing his index finger to himself as he rose from his spot.

Natsume glanced at the fellow and glared at him. Koko gulped and glanced at the brunette. He saw her glaring at him as well.

"Come here or else I'll kick your ass." Mikan mouthed to him in fury, making Koko gulped again.

He turned to Natsume and read his mind, "Just try leaving your seat and go to her, I'll burn you alive. I'm serious Koko."

Koko wiped his sweat off and decided to sit this one out.

Natsume beamed a triumphant smirk, making Mikan growl in frustration.

"Well then," Natsume said as he walked his way towards Mikan. "Looks like you have to talk to me." Mikan clenched her fists, if Murder wasn't a crime, she would've strangle her boyfriend to death.

Natsume slammed the door at his back and stood in front of his girlfriend. His ruby-red orbs met her milky brown eyes. She was pouting and she looked cute. He licked his upper lip, making Mikan cringe in disgust.

"I was meant to call Koko," She barked. "Not you."

Natsume disliked it—he didn't want _his_ girl calling another guy's name. He pushed her to the wall and caged her with his strong, masculine arms. The brunette tried to push him with all the strength she could muster but it was no avail.

"Let me go!" She protested. "Aren't you ashamed of yourself? Everyone in your class is looking at us." She was right, every single student and even Narumi was watching them but none dared to complain to the fire caster or else they'll just be burnt to crisp.

"Let them watch." He said, making Mikan pound her fists to his chest.

"You jerk!" She screamed at him.

"Is that the right way to call your boyfriend?" He asked with sarcasm flowing in his words. "Oh, wait, you don't treat me as your boyfriend, do you?"

Mikan recoiled at his words, "What do you mean?"

"Do you honestly think I don't know what you're up to?" He snapped as he punched the wall. "Do you honestly think that I believed that you joined that contest with no motive at all?"

He stared at her, she tried to avoid his intense stare but Natsume cupped her chin. "I know you're doing this for your friend."

Mikan gawked at him, "H-How mean! How could you say th—"

"Don't lie to me." He snarled.

"Fine!" She screeched. "You're right. I did it for my friend."

She didn't plan this at all, how could he have known? Did he know from the very start as soon as she stepped on the room? Did Koko read her mind? He couldn't have, she triggered her nullification alice before entering the building.

He smirked, "Looks like everything is in place then."

"What do you mean?"

"Sumire was just a pawn–_to be used_–and she served her purpose well." He said.

"How could you treat my friend like that?"

"How about you? How could you treat Koko, my friend, like that? Is he a tool for your revenge?"

He was right, Mikan couldn't answer back. She felt the taste of defeat at him.

"How did you know I did this for revenge?" She asked softly.

"It was pretty obvious," He said, making Mikan click her tongue in frustration. "I knew it the moment I dumped your friend and you joined that contest."

"How?"

"Mikan, under normal circumstances, you wouldn't join that contest even if Hotaru pays you a million or two," He started as he released her from his grasp. "And when I realized that it was your friend Shouda whom I dumped, everything started to unfold in my mind. Now, I know what's going to happen next."

"Our breakup?" She mumbled.

"No," He said. "You're going to fall for me _hard_."

She scoffed, she knew that he's an egotistical boy but she never thought that this trait of his is so full of him.

"And how would you do that? Hmmmm?"

"Simple," He said, his leaned his head at her and placed a kiss on her lips. "With _that_."

She felt her heart beating faster, she felt her knees growing weaker and she felt her cheeks hot. How dare the jerk steal her first kiss? She stared up to him and saw him grinning.

"Now, you won't forget me after giving you so much to remember." He said as he entered his room, leaving her outside at the hallway with her thoughts.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Hello. Please drop a review and tell me what you think of this chapter. I know there's no word for _girliest_ but I used it here. Hahahaha.**


End file.
